


No Padawan

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Sifo-Dyas is Very Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Out of all the possible outcomes Sifo-Dyas expected from the mission, he wasn't expecting his former Padawan to return with an infant.





	No Padawan

**_Jedi Temple, Coruscant. Early 40 BBY._ **

 

Sifo-Dyas quietly fell in step with his Padawan and Kast as they made their way to the creche. "Y'know, Arligan, you and Mina did spend quite a bit of time together on missions. And you both havn't been at the Jedi Temple for two standard years." Sifo says thoughtfully, causing Kast to start snickering as he adjusted the infant in his arms while Arligan stiffened. "And I know you two have been rather.....close since you were children.".

Arligan spun around to face him, and Sifo noticed the all so familiar light pink hue to his former Padawan's cheeks. "That is  _not_ the case, Master!" Arligan responds as he glared at the older man halfheartedly. "Besides, I have no interest in taking a Padawan, much less fathering a child.".

Sifo knew the years of judgment weighed heavily on Arligan's shoulders, to the extent he choose to become a Sentinel just to get away from Coruscant. It was usually Kast or Mina who dragged him back, and in this case, it was young Bardan. Despite his former Padawan's protests about Padawans, he had caught the moments that Arligan had swiped the boy from Kast when the child tarted to fuss and the surprising open demeanor in regards of the infant. 

"Right, and Master Yoda isn't a green little troll." Sifo turned at the sound of Thracia's voice to find the younger woman smiling at Zey who stuck his tongue out at her. Despite being Knights now, they both acted like children towards each other. It was rather endearing, considering Galen's Padawans had some strange rivalry that he wasn't sure how to describe. "Hello, Arligan. Hello, Kast. Who's your little friend?".

"Bardan." Kast says cheerfully, smirking at Arligan who had slipped back into his cold demeanor. "Turns out, Arligan is still capable of emotion! Actually kicked a Wookie gladiator's butt to free the kid and a few other slaves. It was amazing.".

That caused the older two Jedi to look at Arligan. "And you said fighting dirty was dishonorable." Arligan stated with a smirk as he turned, nudging his friend. "C'mon, lets get Bardan to the creche before Madam Xalia hunts us down.".

Thracia laughed while Sifo just rolled his eyes. Out of all three of his Padawans, only Pong acted more Jedi-like then these two brats.

He watched as the two men left, leaving him with Thracia. 

 

* * *

 

**_Early 20 BBY_ **

 

"My, aren't we looking worst for wear?" Arligan Zey turned as he heard the familiar voice to find an old friend behind him, looking at him in concern. "When was the last time you slept, Arligan?".

Arligan offered her a wry smile. "Last night. For about three standard hours." Arligan responds as he adjusted his cloak. "You know I'm not the leadership type.".

Thracia offered him a kind smile. "You've always been a loner, even as a child." Thracia eyed him for a moment. "And I heard about Bardan. It would seem fighting a Wookie was worth it.".

Arligan smiled at that, feeling the sense of pride that bubbled up. "It defiantly was, I am quite proud of the man he has became.".

Thracia snorted, playfully punching his shoulder as she fell into step with him. "You better be, you did quite well with him and Kast's girl." Thracia gave him a playful smirk. "Not to mention those ARCs of yours. Maze and Valor?".

Arligan smiled slightly. "To name a few, and I owe it to Kast to watch over Etain." Arligan considered something as they walked. "Speaking of clones, there is something that isn't adding up here.".

 Thracia nod quietly. "You sense something amiss then?".

"I'm.....not sure, honestly. I haven't felt like this since Master Sifo and I visited Yavin Four." Arligan still vividly recalled that week. Every single experience. "It's....I can't explain it but I feel like something's trying to bind me, hunt me down.".

Thracia eyes him in concern. "I will take that under advisement, considering how effective you are with that. Now, c'mon, I'm hungry and can't stand the food here!".

"Dex's then." Arligan says cheerfully, although he couldn't shake the sense of dread. Sometimes moments between friends are required to save one's sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I assume Zey was, at least, in his mid-40s around the end of the Clone Wars. And Sifo was probably, at least, right around Dooku's age by the time of his death and there is a possibility that he did have a Padawan or two. So, with that said: In this AU, Zey was born in 63 BBY while Sifo was born in 99 BBY. 
> 
> \- Yep, Zey is Sifo-Dyas's Padawan. I did ponder the idea of his Master being Iri Camas or Djinn Altis but Sifo seeme like a better fit for how my version of Zey is going to be. And while we're on the subject, in this AU, Pong Krell and Thracia Cho Leem are also Padawans of Sifo-Dyas. Thracia was his first one, followed by Zey then Krell.
> 
> \- Furthermore for AU stuff.....Dooku's full name is Galen Dooku.
> 
> \- I have a little headcanon that Kast Fulier (Etain's Jedi Master) and Arligan Zey were friends in their earlier years, possibly until Kast's death.
> 
> \- I may or may not add a chapter or do a ficlet of Zey fighting the Wookie.


End file.
